ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed (Excerlics Continuity)
Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) is an alternate version of Ultraman Geed. Like the original, he is the son of Ultraman Belial. History Past TBA Ultraman Geed (Reboot) TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie (Reboot Version) TBA Profile Stats *'Human Form': Riku Asakura *'Homeworld': Side Space Universe, Earth *'Transformation Item/Process': Risers and Ultra Capsules (Fusion Rise Forms), Evolution Capsule and Giga Finalizer (Original Form and Ultimate Final) *'Grip Strength': 60,000t **'UF': 103,000t *'Brute Strength': 100,000t **'UF': 162,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 2 **'UF': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 1.5 **'UF': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 1.5 **'UF': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 **'UF': Mach 9 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters **'UF': 1800 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Unknown *'Dislikes': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Geed's color timer is subjected to the three minute rule, once three minutes is up, he will be reverted back to Riku and will have to wait for 20 hours to transform again. For forms that utilizes Zero and Seven, Geed can recharge his energy through his protectors temporary to stay for a while longer. This limitation ceases when Riku is transforming to his Ultimate Final or Original Form as both forms uses the Giga Finalizer to transform. *'Height': 51m *'Weight': 41,000t **'UF': 42,000t (Note: This section shows stats for Geed's Original, Primitve and Ultimate Final since they are all Geed's default forms. Please note the stats for Geed Original Form and Primitive is the same) Body Features :;Common *'Eyes': Geed has light blue-colored eyes that are inherited from his father Belial's orange-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. When he is corrupted by Belial, or when he is enraged, they become red. *'Color Timer': Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. *'Geed Protectors':Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. They are more developed in Solid Burning form and seem to cover his entire body in armor, especially on the chest and shoulders. **'Arm Cutters': As Geed Magnificent, the protectors sport small cutters that can be used for attacks. *'Ultra Armor':Geed has an Ultra Armour just like any other Ultras. When Geed charges his Wrecking Burst, it glows red in color. :;Forms Exclusive TBA Capsules In Possession *Ultra 6 Brothers *Evolution Capsule: Use in union with Giga Finalizer to transform to either his Original or Ultimate Final. *Ultraman: Obtained from Arie. *Ultraseven: Obtained from Arie. *Ultraman Ace: Obtained from a little star host. *Ultraman Nexus Junis: Obtained from a Arie. *Ultraman Leo: Obtained from Arie. *Ultraman Hikari: Obtained from Arie *Ultraman Belial: Obtained from Arie. *Battlenizer Capsule: A capsule that Riku/Geed stores the Giga Battlenizer. *Ultrman King: Obtained from Ultraman King himself. *Ultrmaan Zero/Ultimate Zero/Shining Ultraman Zero: Obtained from a little star host. *Ultraman Gaia V2: Obtained from a little star host *Ultraman Taro: Obtained from a little star host. *Ultraman Jack: Obtained from a little star host. *Zoffy: Obtained from a little star host. Standard Abilities This are abilities which Geed can use in all of his forms. *'Geed Kick': A kick attack. *'Geed Punch': A punch attack. *'Geed Tackle' *'Wrecking Throw' *'Geed Barrier': Geed can erect a powerful blue barrier with red electricity discharges with his both hands. *'Geed Chop' *'Geed Claw' **'Claw Slash' **'Claw Cutting' **'Claw Defensor' **'Cockscrew Jamming' **'Diffusion Shower' *'Form Change': Geed can change into different Fusion Rise Forms at will, instead of a time freezing sequence, projections of the respective Fusion Rise Form components will appear in real life and merges with Geed, transforms into the respective Fusion Rise Form. The downside is, Geed must be in Geed Primitive, Original (once he unlock it) or Ultimate Final first. Also, this transformation is only applicable for his Fusion Rise forms. He transforms to his Ultimate Final and Original Form with the Giga Finalizer. Forms - P= Primitive Geed's balanced Fusion Rise that uses the powers of Ultraman and Belial. Geed gains a wildly fighting style similar to Belial and using the environment to gain an advantage in combat. :;Abilities *'Dark Energy Manipulation': Geed as Geed Primitive is able to manipulate a small portion of Belial's dark energy in this form. :;Special Moves *'Wrecking Burst': Geed's plus style beam finisher in this form, it appears as a blue plasmatic ray with red electricity discharges flowing through the beam. It utilizes a small portion of Belial's Deathcium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray. This is Geed Primitive's strongest attack. *'Wrecking Ripper': An energy cutter attack that is red in color. *'Wrecking Dazzle': Geed charges his both hands with energy and firing red arrows rapidly at his foes. Although the power level is medium, it can temporary paralyse his foes. *'Wrecking Smasher': A powerful red energy beam from one of his hands, able to push back foes with tremendous force. *'Wrecking Roar': A sonic wave attack from his mouth. :;Weapons *'Kaiser Geed Claws': While not using the Geed Claw, Geed as Primitive can temporary change his fingers into sharp fingernails that represents his father's Kaiser Belial Claws. Can be used in close combat. **'Geed Shockwave': A slash attack with the Kaiser Geed Claw empowered with electricity, analogous to Belial Atrocious' Deathcium Destruct. - SB= Solid Burning Geed's strength Fusion Rise Form that uses the powers of Leo and Seven. Geed gains a martial art fighting style in this form. :;Abilities *'Rocket Boosters' **'Rocket Dash' **'Rocket Backflip' **'Rocket Acceleration': With the rocket boosters, it allows Geed to accelerate at fast speeds to dodge an enemy attack. The purpose of this is to compensate for the lack of speed when comparing the speed to Primitve or Acros Smasher. :;Weapons *'Geed Slugger' **'Boost Slugger Punch' **'Boost Slugger Kick' **'Psychic Slugger' :;Special Moves *'Wide Boost Beam': A L style blue beam, analogous to Seven's Wide Shot. Can destroy monsters in one shot, more powerful than the Strike Boost or the Solar Boost. *'Solar Boost': A blue stream of energy from his protectors, it utilizes a small portion of Leo's Ultra Shooter and Wide Shot. *'Strike Boost': A orange-green beam release from one of his hands. **'Double Strike': A double handed version of the Strike Boost, twice the temperature of the regular Strike Boost. *'Wide Arrow': Geed opens his protectors to fire a barrage of energy arrows at his foes, it is capable of piercing through their body like an energy needle. *'Solar Emission': Geed Solid Burning's strongest technique, Geed harvest solar energy/sunlight through his protectors and engulfs himself in an aura of flames and rushes towards his foes, burning them upon contact. *'Solar Burst': Geed creates a ball of flame and launch it at his foes, able to knock them back several yards and weakening them. However, this attack is non-lethal and does not destroy them. :;Physical *'Flame Kick': A flying kick with his foot covered in flames, weaker version of the Strike Boosy (Rush Kick). *'Flame Counter': A double punch attack with his fists covered in flames. *'Strike Boost (Rush Punch)': A variant of the Strike Boost used at point blank via a rushing punch. **'Strike Boost (Rush Kick)': A variant of the Strike Boost that is launched from his foot via flying kick attack, similar to his Flame Kick. It is an analogous to Leo's Ultra Leo Kick. - AS= Acro Smasher Geed's Speed Fusion Rise form that utilizes the power of Cosmos Luna Mode and Hikari. Geed's adopts a more passive and calmer fighting style. :;Abilities *'Enhanced Speed' **'Agile Reflexes' **'Acceleration Move': Geed can accelerate at fast speeds to attack his foes, Geed usually uses this ability in conjunction with the Smash Moon Blade or the Geed Claw to make their usage more effective. **'Swift Teleport': Geed can teleport short distances swiftly and quietly. :;Special Moves *'Atmos Impact': A non-lethal beam attack that push back foes. **'Wrecking Impact': Geed's strongest attack as Acro Smasher, Geed thrusts his hands in a plus style and fires a stream of energy cutter blades at his foes. Can destroy monsters in one blow, it is the lethal version of the Atmos Impact. Said attack utilizes a small portion of Cosmos Luna's Moonlight Smash and Hikari's Knight Beam. *'Smash Current': A powerful stream of water from Geed's both hands. *'Smash Moon Healing': A healing wave attack that calms his foes. *'Smash Moon Blade': Geed conjure a blade of energy that is analogous to Hikari's Knight Beam Blade. :;Physical *'Sly Punch': A fast punch attack. *'Sly Drill' A fast drilling attack. *'Sly Blink': A kick attack with the blink of an eye. - M= Magnificent Geed's Super Strength Form that uses the powers of Father of Ultra and Zero. This form exceeds Solid Burning in terms of strength. Geed adopts a similar fighting style like his components. :;Special *'Big Bustaway' Geed's L style beam finisher as Magnificient. One of Geed's strongest beam finisher fired from his body instead of a weapon. This beam utilizes a small portion of Father of Ultra's Father Shot and Zero's Zero Wide Shot. This beam is Magnificient's strongest attack. **'Mega Bomber Emission': The "Ultra Dynamite" version of the Big Bustaway. However, Geed is covered in an aura of green flames which further powers up the said attack. *'Magnificientium Beam': A + style version of the Big Bustaway, slightly weaker than the Big Bustaway. Used when Geed wishes to conserve his energy during the battle. *'Maganistratos' **'Mega Cutter Ray': Double green energy beam fired from the Arm Cutters on his shoulders. *'Mega Slicer Cross': Energy slicer fired from one of his hands, it energy constructs represents a boomerang/quadruple boomerang. *'Arrayazing Geed Barrier': Geed's barrier technique in this form, it's energy construct is an analogus to Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. *'Mega Electric Horn': Electricity released from his Ultra Horns. :;Physical *'Mega Stomp': Geed stomps his foot on the ground to knock back enemies. *'Mega Swing Whipper': Geed generates all his muscle strength to his arms to lift up foes and throws them. *'Mega Bomber Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Mega Bomber Punch': A powerful punch attack. **'Mega Bomber Dynamite': The double handed version of the Mega Bomber Punch with Geed's first covered in green flames. *'Durability' - RMM= Royal Mega-Master Geed's Ultimate Fusion Rise that uses the power of King and Belial. Geed adopts a majestic fighting style as Royal Mega-Master. This form is featured as a key form to defeat Belial Atrocious. Instead of receiving King's Ultra Capsule from a little star host, Riku/Geed receives it from the Ultra himself thanks to Laiha's unknown/special connection with Ultraman King. :;Weapons *'King Sword': A lance/wand weapon that Geed wields in this form. **'Miscelleanous Abilities': The King Sword can act as a reflector/shield to block attacks. It can also be used to deflect an attack as well. King Sword can release a golden energy slash as well. **'Storium Flasher': By scanning Taro's capsule, Geed can fire a rainbow stream of energy from the King Sword. An analogus to Taro's Storium Ray. **'Vertical Spark': Ace's capsule, Geed can release a large vertical energy cutter at his foes, slicing them into half and killing them. **'Specium Flasher': Ultraman's capsule, Geed can fire the Specium Ray from the King Sword. **'Slugger Spark': Seven's capsule, Geed launches the Eye Slugger at his foes. **'Leo Crosser': Leo's capsule, Geed can fire a red beam that is similar to the Ultra Shooter from the entire King Sword. **'Lance Spark': Jack's capsule, Geed fires a lime green stream of energy at his,foes, killing them in one shot. **'87 Flasher': Zoffy's capsule, Geed fires a version of the "M87 Ray" from the King Sword. **'Mebium Flasher': By scanning Mebius' capsule, Geed can launch an orange fiery beam from the King Sword. **'Widium Shot': By scanning Zero's capsule, Geed can fire a blue energy beam from the King Sword. This attack is an analogus to Zero's Zero Wide Shot and Zero Twin Shoot. **'Vulcan Sparkle' **'Swing Sparkle': A powerful swinging energy slash attack from the King Sword. **'Royal End': Geed charges the King Sword with golden energy and fires a very powerful stream of golden energy from the King Sword. This attack utilizes a portion of King's King Shot and Belial's Deathcium Ray. **'Brother's Shield' :;Special Moves *'Miraclous Powers': Due to King is able to perform mircalous power and Riku's willpower/fighting spirit, Geed is able to create/perform a miracle as Royal Mega-Master. **'Geed Multi Layer': Geed can summon copies of his other Fusion Rise Forms as clones to aid Geed himself when fighting as Royal-Mega Master. The forms that Geed created/cloned are Primitive, Solid Burning, Magnificient and Acors Smasher respectively. However, it is unknown why Geed's can't create/clone Noactive Suceed, Fire Leader, Photon Knight, Dandit Truth and Shining Mystic to aid Geed himself when fighting as Royal-Mega Master. ***'Geed Proof': Geed's strongest attack as Royal Mega-Master, with Royal-Mega Master firing the Royal End, Primitive firing the Wrecking Burst, Solid Burning firing the Strike Boost, Acro Smasher firing the Atmos Impact/Wrecking Impact and Magnificient firing the Big Bustaway. *'Geed Mega Bomber': Geed's version of the Royal End without using the King Sword. Instead of a golden stream of energy fired from the King Sword, Geed creates a large golden energy ball and launch it at his foes, killing them instantly. *'Miracle Cloak': Geed can use the Ultra Mantle as a barrier to protect himself from an enemy attack. Geed can reflect an enemy attack physically with the Ultra Mantle as well. Geed's "Barrier Technique" as Royal-Mega Master. - UF= Ultimate Final Geed's Ultimate Final, exceeding the power of any Fusion Rise forms. Riku uses the Giga Finalizer with the Evolution Capsule to transform. Thanks to/after achieving this form, Riku/Geed can choose to access his Original Form using the same method. :;Evolution Techniques ::;Primitive/Original *'Wrecking Nova': An evolution of the Wrecking Burst/Specium Ray. *'Ultimate Ripper': A very powerful energy arc fire from one of his hands, an evolution of the Wrecking Ripper/Specium Ripper. *'Ultimate Roar': A powerful super sonic wave that is able to push back foes with great kinetic energy, 30 times the strength of Wrecking Roar. *'Ultimate Final Barrier': Geed's barrier, evolved from the Geed Barrier. This barrier has the same strength as Zetton's Zetton Shutter or perhaps stronger. 5 times the strength of the Arrayzing Geed Barrier. ::;Magnificient *'Big Buster Nova': An evolution of the Big Busteway. ::;Royal Mega-Master *'Ultimate Proof': A combination of all his forms beam finisher, Geed launches a rainbow stream from his entire body. It has a whooping temperature of 4.1 million degree celcius. The evolution of Geed's Geed Proof. ::;Solid Burning *'Burning Boost': An evolution of the Strike Boost. **'Double Burning Boost': An evolution of the Double Strike Boost. **'Burning Boost Kick': The kick variant of the Strike Boost. **'Burning Boost Punch Rush': An evolution of the rushing punch variant of the Strike Boost use day at point blank. *'Collapser Boost': An evolution of the Solar Boost, Geed launches a powerful solar energy ray from his color timer. ::;Acro Smasher *'Full Moon Neo Healing' *'Shocking Impact' *'Smash Buster Blade' ::;Shining Mystic *'Specium Star Nova': *'Shining Nova' ::;Noactive Succed. *'Aegis Nova Buster': ::;Dandit Truth *'Blazer Nova Bolt': ::;Fire Leader *'ZM Nova' ::;Photon Knight *'Stream Nova Knight' :;Special Moves *'Giga Lightning Burst': *'Geedium Slash': *'Giga End Slicer': :;Weapons *'Geed Finalizer': A polearm weapon that Geed wields in this form. **'Potential Realization' **'Giga Thrust': *'Crescent Final Geed': *'Riser Ray Beam': ::;Evolution Weapons *'King Sword' **'Royal End Nova' **'Vulcan Nova' **'Swing Nova' **'Brothers Ultimate Ray' *'Geed Claw': **'Diffusion Nova Shower': **'Claw Cutting Kaiser': **'Ultimate Jamming' *'Geed Slugger': **'Final Psychic' **'Final Slugger Kick' **'Final Slugger Punch' *'Giga Battlenizer' *'Ultimate Nova Sword': *'Ultra Blazer NOT FINISHED... - SM= '''Shining Mystic' One of Geed's strongest fusion rise forms, examples are Magnificient, Dandit Truth and RMM. This forms uses the powers of Shining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman. :;Special *'Specium Star Drive': Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. Shining Mystic's most powerful attack. *'Shining Specium Ray': Geed fires a very powerful golden L style beam from his both hands. This ability uses a small portion of Zero's Shining Zero Wide Shot and Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Shining Slash': An golden sparkle energy slash attack. *'Specium Emerium': A powerful beam from Geed's beam lamp that is light blue in color. Able to push back foes. *'Slugger Cutting': Geed summons projections of the Zero Sluggers and launch it at his foes, slashing them continuously until they are knocked out temporary, allowing Geed to deal another attack. - NS= Noactive Suceed :;Abilities *'Power of Bonds': Geed uses the power of bonds as Noactive Suceed, this power comes from/is inherited from Ultraman Nexus bonding with his Deunamists. :;Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword': A powerful energy sword that is mounted on Zero's left arm. He can create an energy blade with the said weapon **'Sword Ray Overdrive': A sword slashing attack from the Ultimate Zero Sword. ***'Double Overdrive': Energy cutters fired rapidly from his Ultimate Zero Sword. **'Aegis Shield': Geed charges the Ultimate Zero Sword with energy and creates a powerful shield with the said weapon to block attacks. Geed can absorb the attack and blast it back at his foes as well. **'Aegis Slam': Geed charges the Ultimate Zero Sword with energy and slam it into the ground, launching a powerful energy shockwave at his foes. :;Special Moves *'Aegis Shoot': Geed charges his Ultimate Aegis-like protector with energy and fires a blue stream of energy from his protectors. Noactive Suceed's most powerful attack, this attack utilizes a small portion of Nexus Junis' Core Impulse and Zero's Final Ultimate Zero. *'Suceession Ray (Unused)' *'Active Slasher (Unused)' - PK= Photon Knight :;Weapon *'Photon Beam Blade':A blade weapon summoned from his bracer. **'Photonium Blast': Geed charges the Photon Knight Blade with electricity, and fires a very powerful blue beam from the said weapon. Can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Photon Slasher': An energy cutter from the blade. :;Special Moves *'Knight Stream': Geed's beam finisher by thrusting his hands as plus style, this ability utilizes a small portion of Hikari's Knight Shot and Gaia V2's Photon Stream. *'Photonium Flasher': Photon Knight's version of the "Ultra Dynamite" but instead of flames, Geed is covered with an aura of electricity. Geed's strongest attack as Photon Knight. - FL= Fire Leader Geed's FireIce Fusion Rise Form that uses the power of Mebius and Zoffy. As Fire Leader, Geed adopts a chill but a passive fighting style. :;Abilities *'Thermal Manipulation' **'Burning Frost': Geed freezes his enemy using the icy left half, and then throws a massive fireball at them with the fiery right half. A combination of the Fire Blast and Icy Blast respectively. **'Mebium Shock': A beam similar to Zoffy's Z Ray, which can be performed by stretching both of his arms forward. Although it is presented as an electric shock beam, it is one of Geed's cyrokinesis techniques. **'Fire Blast': Geed fires a blast of fire, burning his foes upon contact. **'Ice Blast': Geed fires a blast of ice to freeze his foes, allowing Geed to deal another attack. :;Special Moves *'Mebium M87 Ray': Geed's beam finisher that utilizes a small portion of Mebius' Mebium Shoot and Zoffy's M87 Ray. *'ZM Slash': An energy slicer attack that is fired from his right hand. - DT= Dandit Truth Geed's Super Power Strength Fusion Rise Form, exceeding Magnificient and Solid Burning, that utilizes the power of Father of Ultra and Belial. As Dandit Turth, Geed excelsior in the use of physical brute strength. :;Weapons *'Ultra Blazer': Geed's weapon as Dandit Truth. **'Blazer Banishing': :;Special Moves *'Blazer Death Ray': **'Blazer Dynamite': *'Curved Crescent Slicer': *'Color Flash': *'Energy Slicer': :;Physical *'Dandit Bomber Kick': *'Dandit Bomber Punch': *'Dandit Vulcan': *'Dandit Shockwave': *'Body Welter': }} Unused Forms TBA Comparisons to real Ultraman Geed :;Similarities *Both of them utilizes Fusion Rise to fight by scanning the Ultra Capsules of past Ultra Warriors. *Both of their Ultimate Form is Ultimate Final. TBA :;Differences *While the "offical" Geed's Geed Proof and Geed Multi Layer is not known whether it is exclusive to just Geed Primitive or can be used in his other forms as well. For this Geed, the Geed Proof and Geed Multi Layer is exclusive to just Royal Mega-Master. **Also, while the Geed Multi Layer is exclusive to Royal-Mega Master, Geed can just summon Primitve, Acros Smasher, Solid Burning and Magnificient. It is unknown why Geed cannot summon his other in series Fusion Rise Form. *While the "offical" Geed can transform into Ultimate Final with the Giga Finalizer, this Geed can transform into his Original Form and Ultimate Final with the Giga Finalizer (His original form is unlocked after his first transformation into Ultimate Final). TBA Forms Reasoning TBA Trivia TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:OrbGeeds